Look After You
by themoongeek
Summary: After Mamoru is attacked by Galaxia on the plane, he wakes up in Usagi's room. After thinking he just blacked out after the attack, he soon realizes that he's not exactly alive anymore. He then decides to spend his time in the afterlife watching over Usagi because there is honestly no where else he would rather be than by her side, even if she doesn't know it. One-shot.


_Hey guys! Thank you for checking out my story. I am honestly a little nervous about this because it's been almost ten years since I have seriously sat down and written anything. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm a huge Mamoru stan, and so while watching the first part of the Sailor Stars dub, I began to wonder where exactly Mamoru went after his star seed was taken. It's been a long time since I've read, or watched the Stars arc, so I'm sure there is an accurate explanation, but I've always liked the idea of Mamoru never actually leaving Usagi, and watching over her. Usagi is the love of Mamoru's life and she is the most important thing in his life, so I wanted to play with the idea that his soul would just kind of follow where she was, and even if he had the option to leave, and go anywhere else, that he wouldn't because of how much he loves her. I hope that my idea translates into the beautiful way that I see it in my head, and I'm not sure if this is any good or not (I'm highly critical of myself), but I do hope that you guys enjoy this one-shot! _

_-TheMoonGeek _

_P.S. Just because I haven't written anything, doesn't mean I haven't been obsessively reading so thank you to anyone who has written a beautiful story because it's given me something to look forward to!_

* * *

Mamoru was laying down for the first time since he "died". He was exhausted. It didn't help that he had an adorable blonde snoring softly next to him. He had both of his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. It had been a very long day. After reuniting with Usagi, and saying goodbye to the Starlights, he was ready for some real, genuine sleep. At the same time though, he didn't want to sleep because he wanted to soak up every minute he could with Usagi. There was so much lost time, and he didn't want to miss another second of their lives together.

To be fair, he really didn't miss much of Usagi's life. He was gone, but not really. Mamoru never really thought much about death, or wondered what it would be like to die. Considering he had already died several times, he never remembered what it was like. A lot of that had to do with the loss of his memories though. This time was different. He died, but he still had his memories, and he was very much aware of himself in a sense. Of all the things he may have expected to happen when he died, appearing in the bedroom of his fiancé, sleeping next to a photo of the two of them was definitely not on that list. He originally thought that he blacked out after the fight with Galaxia, and assumed that Sailor Moon came to his rescue, and took him to her house to care for him after the fight was over. It was when he kneeled by her bedside, and touched her cheek that he realized something was wrong.

Kneeling there with her face cradled in his hand, he realized that he couldn't actually feel her. Mamoru knew exactly what Usagi's skin felt like. It was soft and warm, and smooth like porcelain, and from the looks of it, her face should have already been wet from crying (she must've just fallen asleep because the tears looked fresh). Instead, he felt nothing.

Thinking he may have been going crazy, he began touching all kinds of different things around Usagi's room such as books, her clothes, the window, curtains, and even Luna! Mamoru had a mild panic attack when he touched his chest and realized he couldn't even feel himself. It was then when he realized that something more than a blackout happened.

* * *

Mamoru didn't know how to feel anything other than complete devastation for the first few days. He absolutely refused to leave Usagi's room for the first few days because it was the only place he felt safe at the moment. He spent those days going through all of the stages of grief for his life. In his final stage of grief –acceptance- he came to a level of peace. It helped that he could see Usagi every day, and see her come home mostly unharmed every night, It was then that he came to the conclusion that he was going to spend his afterlife with her in spirit. In a way, it was kind of creepy, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. Being by her side was the best thing for him given his situation, so that's where he would be.

He watched her do everything. Eat, sleep, hang out with the girls, battle, youma, and just about anything else she did. He saw her befriend a new group of Sailor Senshi as well- the Starlights, and what looked like a small version of Chibi-usa that everyone called Chibi-Chibi. Usagi seemed to be doing okay at first, but as time went on, Mamoru realized that Usagi was starting to hide a lot of pain.

Over time, Usagi's eyes began to lose their usual light, her skin was getting pale, and she wasn't eating as much. Mamoru could tell she was getting depressed. He read the letters she wrote him over her shoulder as she wrote them. He knew she wasn't being as honest with him as she usually was, and he knew it was because she didn't want him to worry. Sometimes, she would talk to him though as if he was really there in her head. It was in those talks that he got a little more insight into her pain. There was one night in particular that she really began to let her feelings out. Earlier that day, she was on the roof of the school, and she was attacked. Seiya threw a rose to stop the attack, and for a moment, Usagi thought Mamoru returned to her-but he didn't. After the fight, Seiya asked Usagi, "Am I not good enough?" in regards to his feelings towards her. Usagi didn't answer him. Mamoru's heart broke for her. He knew how much she missed him, so it was no surprise when Usagi started talking to him that night.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered to the air, sitting on her bed. Mamoru moved to kneel in front of her. "I miss you so much. I know you're busy with your studies, but I don't understand why you won't write me back." Mamoru's heart began to break for her because she didn't know that he was right there, and he wanted nothing more than to make his presence known to her. "I'm trying to be strong for you. I'm trying so hard not to fall apart, but every day just gets worse. You're my every thing, Mamo-chan! I feel like I'm losing you! I would give anything to hear your voice again, or see a letter, telling me you love me and that everything will be okay. There's a new person in my life, Seiya, that loves me and wants to be with me. He reminds me of you, strong, handsome, picks on me, and he even calls me Odango. He's trying to be there for me, and he wants to love me, but-" Usagi's voice broke. Mamoru grabbed her hands, even though they were unfelt. "I can't love him because I love you Mamo-chan! You're the only person for me, and I don't want anyone else. Seiya thinks that the longer you're gone, the more I'll lose hope, and then I'll fall in love with him, but I can't. I love Seiya, I do, but not the same way I love you. I have hope that you'll come home to me, and we'll move on with our lives, and build Crystal Tokyo together, but right now, I miss you and I want to see you. I need you so much Mamo-chan. I just need a sign or something to tell me that you haven't forgotten about me."

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, wanting nothing more than to really hold her, and tell her he loves her and that everything would be okay. He hated how much she was hurting, and he hated it even more that there was nothing that he could do about it. Usagi sat on her bed sobbing not knowing that Mamoru was right there holding her. After a few minutes, Usagi grabbed her stuffed Tuxedo Kamen doll from the other side of the bed, and fell asleep crying. Mamoru continued to hold her for the rest of the night.

Mamoru knew a lot about Seiya. He knew that he a part of a pop group called "The Three Lights" and that the group he was in was really in disguise, and were really the Sailor Starlights. Seiya was the Sailor Star Fighter, while the others in his group were Yaten the Sailor Star Healer, and Taiki, the Sailor Star Maker. Mamoru knew about the date Usagi and Seiya went on, and he also knew that Seiya was also falling deeply in love with Usagi. Mamoru could just tell by looking at him. When Seiya looked at Usagi, he looked at her in a way that mirrored the way Mamoru would look at her. Mamoru didn't hate Seiya for falling in love with Usagi – Seiya would be crazy to not have fallen in love with her by now. Mamoru also knew that Usagi would never return Seiya's affections. Usagi had a big heart, and once she was friends with someone, she was there for them for the rest of their lives, and she would do anything to protect that friendship. Mamoru should have been more mad at Seiya than he was, especially the way Seiya would talk about Mamoru, but he couldn't because Seiya was giving Usagi something that Mamoru couldn't and that was comfort. Seiya was being there for Usagi in a way that Mamoru currently couldn't, and even though Mamoru wasn't 100% okay with Seiya's behavior, it was still better than what Mamoru was able to give Usagi.

The next few days went on like this. Usagi was getting more depressed, and all Mamoru could do was watch as his heart broke for her, unable to do anything to help her. Mamoru didn't think it could get worse at this point, and then that day came.

* * *

There was a big battle with Galaxia. The Sailor Senshi were doing their best to protect Usagi, who was transformed as her alter ego Sailor Moon. The battle was getting bad, and then in a blink of an eye, each one of the Senshi lost their lives one by one. Sailor Moon was falling apart, unable to do anything but watch as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars fell to their deaths.

Before Sailor Moon could process what she just witnessed, Galaxia dropped another bomb on Sailor Moon. The truth about what happened to Mamoru.

Sailor Moon watched as Galaxia tell the story about how she killed Mamoru on the plane. Galaxia smiled the whole time she told the story as if she was telling a friend a juicy story over tea. Galaxia told Sailor Moon about how Mamoru fought hard until his last breath, and how he even called her name out as his star seed was vanishing from his body. Galaxia proceeded to laugh as Sailor Moon broke down. While Sailor Moon was breaking down, Galaxia tried to attack her, but Sailor Moon was saved by Sailor Star Fighter, and then Galaxia left.

Mamoru watched it all happen. He watched the Sailor Senshi die. He watched Usagi find out the truth about why he hadn't called, or written her back. He watched Usagi let out a blood curling scream, unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Mamoru watched Usagi lose everything she loved, and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it.

Mamoru dropped to his knees, and damn near cried. He was helpless, and so was Usagi. Mamoru curled up in a ball, and put his head in his knees, and then he heard a voice.

"Mamoru?" the voice asked.

Mamoru looked up, and saw four familiar faces. "Rei? Ami? Minako? Makoto?" Mamoru looked in disbelief. There was no way they were there with him. It couldn't be. "Is it really you? Can you see me?"

"Yes," Rei answered cautiously. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in America, avoiding Usagi while she's been falling apart without you?"

Mamoru sighed. "I never made it to America."

"Then where have you been?" screamed Minako. "Usagi has been dying on the inside, and you're telling me you never left? What the hell Mamoru!"

Ami looked at Mamoru, piecing everything together, while the others looked confused. "Guys, our star seeds were stolen just now. Mamoru, did yours get taken too?"

Mamoru looked down, "Yes. Right before the plane took off."

Makoto was the first to respond. She ran up to Mamoru and gave him a giant bear hug. "I'm so sorry we doubted you."

Mamoru looked stunned for a second, and then hugged her back, and gave her a light smile. It was a little overwhelming. The Sailor Senshi were here with him, and he didn't have to be alone anymore. He honestly almost forgot what human contact felt like since he hadn't actually been able to touch anyone in God knows how long. Being here with the girls was honestly the best thing for him right now because he have to go through this alone anymore. He hugged Makoto tighter, and the other girls joined in on the hug.

For the next few hours, the girls filled Mamoru in on what was going on-the things he didn't see, and he proceeded to fill them in on where he's been this whole time, and the things that he saw while he was "dead". They all continued to watch over Usagi as she fought for her life, and the lives of the people on the planet. It was heart breaking, but there was nothing they could do.

Not even a full day later, another group joined them.

"Your highness!" cried Haruka, falling to her knee, bowing. Mamoru pulled her in a hug. She was soon followed by Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. They were all quickly filled in on the recent events.

"Do you think that we'll ever see our Princess again?" asked Hotaru.

"Yes," smiled Setsuna. "I believe in our Princess, and her strength."

"Do you guys really think that, or is it wishful thinking at this point?" asked Rei. "Mamoru has been in this realm for months. How do you guys know we'll get out?"

"How dare you!" cried Haruka. "You should always have faith in our Princess! She's the reason we fight, and the reason we live! It is our duty as Sailor Senshi to have hope in her!"

"I understand that, but what if this is the end of us?" cried Rei. "What if we are really dead, and stuck here forever?"

"I believed that for a long time," said Mamoru calmly. "I've spent the last few months thinking this was it. That I was destined to spend all of Usagi's life watching over her the way I've been doing, and that we would only be reunited when she died, and THEN, we could spend forever together. I made peace with that. Then, you guys came here, into this realm, and that's when I started thinking that maybe this is all temporary. Usagi is strong. She's a lot stronger than she thinks she is. She doesn't know it, but she will bring us back. I know she will. I WILL hold her again, and when I do, I won't let go."

The girls all smiled in response. They knew he was right. They all then turned their attention to Usagi, as she began the fight of her life. All they could do was watch, and put their faith in her.

* * *

The battle was over! Usagi did it! She beat Galaxia, and saved Earth! The Sailor Senshi cheered as they watched Usagi with joy. Just as they were cheering, the girls began to disappear out of the realm they were trapped in and they all reappeared in a circle around Usagi.

Chibi-Chibi then jumped into Mamoru's view. "Chibi-Chibi!" she smiled as she took Mamoru's hand and led him to Usagi.

Time stopped when Mamoru saw Usagi. He never knew any feeling like this before-finally being reunited with Usagi. She looked so happy. "Usako!" he called.

Usagi turned around, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, she looked back at him. As soon as her eyes met his she immediately began crying and leapt into his arms. Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around him, and held on for dear life. Mamoru put one arm around her back, and placed his free hand behind her head, and let her cry into his chest. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he began crying too. "I'm here. I'm real. It's okay Usako," he whispered to her. "I'll never leave you again." As soon as Chibi-Chibi flew away, Mamoru cupped Usagi's cheek in his hand, and then pressed his lips to hers. Usagi eagerly returned the kiss. Mamoru was finally home there with Usagi. Everything was finally okay.

After the big reunion with everyone, the group got together to say goodbye to the Starlights. It was bittersweet saying goodbye to them. Bitter because he really did miss out on the chance to get to know them and fight alongside them. Sweet because he didn't have to deal with Seiya pinning after Usagi anymore. Mamoru knew they would all meet again though. He was sure of it.

After the group said goodbye to the Starlights, they all separated and went home. It had been a long few days, and everyone honestly just wanted to go to bed. There would be time to celebrate tomorrow, but for now they all just needed to rest. Plus, the girls knew how much missed time there was between Usagi and Mamoru, and they wanted to give them some privacy.

Mamoru walked Usagi home so that they could have some time together. Usagi kept looking up at Mamoru in awe. "I can't believe you're really here! I didn't think I was going to see you again after Galaxia told me what happened. You never wrote or called me back so I assumed that you left me for some pretty, smart girl that was at Harvard with you, and that you didn't care about me anymore!" Usagi's mouth was flying a thousand miles per hour, but she couldn't stop herself. "But now I feel really terrible because you were really just dead the whole time, and I should have never doubted you Mamo-chan! I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me because," Usagi was immediately cut off by Mamoru stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and gently caressing her face in his hands, and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Usagi was stunned, but she quickly gave in to him, lacing her fingers into his hair, and kissing him with the same amount of passion he was giving her.

After a few minutes of getting lost in each other, they both pulled away, catching their breaths, their foreheads touching. "Usako," Mamoru breathed. "Don't apologize. I can't imagine what you went through while I was gone. You're so strong Usako. Only you could have done what you did today, and I'm more proud of you than ever before. Only someone with a heart as strong as yours could've lost everything the way you did and still find hope. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," smiled Mamoru. "More than anything."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Usagi asked as they began walking again with their hands intertwined.

"I'll stay with you every night for the rest of our lives if you'll have me," Mamoru smiled.

Usagi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She quickly fastened her pace, ready to get home. Not even twenty minutes later, the pair made it to her house, and made their way to her room. Usagi then yawned loudly as they entered her room. "Oh no! I don't want to be sleepy right now! We've got so much catching up to do!"

"I know," Mamoru smiled as he took off his shirt. "But you need to rest. We'll have all day tomorrow, and every day for the rest of our lives to catch up."

"I know, but I just got you back," pouted Usagi. "I don't want something as silly as sleep to keep us apart!"

"Usako," Mamoru grinned. "I promise not to go anywhere, and to hold you all night if you come lay down with me, and get the rest you so desperately need."

"Oh-Kay," Usagi pouted as she changed into one of Mamoru's shirts that he'd previously given her, and crawled into bed. Mamoru held true to his word, and wrapped her tight in his arms, and then lifted Usagi's chin so he could reach her lips, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I've missed these kisses!" Usagi smiled sleepily. "I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako," smiled Mamoru. He watched Usagi quickly fall asleep, and he looked at her in awe, hopeful future they had together. He was finally reunited with the love of his life. Everything was going to be okay now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading!_


End file.
